<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Quest by HummusandPeeta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366779">The Quest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummusandPeeta/pseuds/HummusandPeeta'>HummusandPeeta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HummusandPeeta/pseuds/HummusandPeeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode The Perfect Girlfriend, Kevin is on a quest to help Gwen out and hopefully not anger her mom in the process. (Gwevin fluff).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everybody! This is my first time posting on AO3, up until now I've been on Fanfiction. I'll hopefully be transferring a lot of my work from there to here. </p>
<p>This one-shot takes place the day after the Ultimate Alien episode The Perfect Girlfriend. It’s focused on Gwen after she’s injured her ankle. Enjoy the cute Gwevin fluff!</p>
<p>Also, since today is the 27th of December, happy 15 year anniversary to the Ben 10 series! This series means the world to me, the series (especially Alien Force and Ultimate Alien) are my comfort shows for whenever I'm feeling sad or anxious and need a good laugh. If it wasn't for the original Ben 10 series, I wouldn't have my all-time favorite ship, Gwevin! </p>
<p>Happy holidays everyone!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Ben 10 and characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Kevin put away the tools he had been using moments ago to fix his car, he couldn’t help but think back to the events of the previous day. From the horrifying moment of watching Gwen fall down the elevator shaft to spying on ‘’Julie’’, only to be caught and attacked by animated buildings, Kevin was physically and emotionally exhausted. Seeing as it was still the weekend, he took advantage of his lax schedule to sleep in a bit and then work on his car without any interruptions. Ben was busy and Gwen needed to rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last night, Gwen and Kevin had talked briefly on the phone before going to sleep. He had updated her on the ‘’Julie’’ case, having been briefed by Ben that it had actually been Elena in disguise. Gwen had then told him how her parents had not been impressed to come home to find her in a cast. They had ordered her to rest and stay off her feet for the next couple of days, her mom had even gone as far as to offer to call Gwen’s school and have them send all her homework directly home. Gwen had explained to Kevin that she managed to convince her mom that sitting in class all day wouldn’t be an issue so in return, she would have to spend the next week in bed whenever she wasn’t at school. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Gwen had told him this, Kevin could hear how frustrated she was with the entire situation. She hated disagreeing with her parents, but he knew Gwen wouldn’t want to spend all week in bed. He had offered to come over and spend some time with her, even if it meant just watching her do homework. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two had agreed to meet up Monday after school. That way, Gwen could please her parents by spending all day Sunday resting and she could catch up on homework so that come Monday afternoon, they could watch a movie together before her parents got home from work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why he was surprised when he picked up his now ringing cellphone and heard Gwen’s voice. They weren’t supposed to meet today, was something wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Gwen?’’ he asked, confused and a tad concerned. ‘’Is everything okay?’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I’m okay, don’t worry’’ Gwen immediately said in a reassuring tone. She must have heard the slight panic in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Okay. Then what’s up?’’ Kevin replied, putting the last of his tools away and making his way to his car. He had been planning to leave anyways before Gwen had called him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I need a favor, babe,’’ she admitted. Gwen only called him ‘’babe’’ when she knew they were both alone. It felt weird using pet names when Ben was around or in the middle of a battle. But Kevin loved it when she did use them, it made him feel special. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Anything,’’ Kevin said. He meant it, he would do anything for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’This is going to sound weird, but do you have a plastic bag lying around somewhere I can borrow?’’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was definitely one of the strangest requests she had asked of him as of yet. But his eyes were already searching his garage to see if he had what she wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No,’’ Kevin told her once he had completed a quick once-over of his garage. ‘’But I’m on my way out anyways, I’ll stop at the gas station or something and grab one for you. Do you need it now?’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, kind of,’’ she replied. He could tell that she felt bad for bothering him, but Kevin honestly didn’t mind. However, he was curious as to why she needed a single plastic bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I can be at your house in 10 minutes,’’ Kevin said, placing the keys in the ignition and starting the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Thank you, Kevin,’’ Gwen answered relieved. ‘’You’re the best, I really owe you.’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You can repay me by telling me why you need a bag,’’ Kevin said somewhat seriously, somewhat jokingly. He was genuinely curious about the strange request. He quickly put his phone on speaker as he drove out of his garage and towards the nearest gas station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I need a plastic bag to cover my foot to take a shower,’’ Gwen explained to him, her voice filling the car. ‘’You know how my mom is eco-friendly? She switched to reusable bags years ago and even uses wax food wrap instead of using plastic wrap, so I’m running out of waterproof things in the house to protect my cast.’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Couldn’t you just use a spell to keep it dry?’’ Kevin asked, he always found it easier to use his powers to fix everyday issues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'‘I could, but my mom is against me using my powers for unnecessary reasons and I’m already on thin ice with her so I don’t want to upset her more,’’ Gwen continued to explain and Kevin could hear the same frustration from last night returning. ‘’And since she’s the one that has to help me shower, I’m trying to find a non-Anodite solution, but her lifestyle is making it complicated!’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin wasn’t always the best at comforting Gwen when she was frustrated with her mom. He had learned from his past mistakes that agreeing with her and somewhat bashing her mom’s decisions wasn’t the best course of action and he wasn’t good at suggesting solutions to fix the disagreements the two women often had. Instead, he learned it was either best to distract Gwen or simply do what she asked, that normally made her a tad happier. And Kevin’s main goal in life was to make Gwen happy, no one deserved it more than she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I’ll grab two different sizes of bags then to make sure it covers the cast properly,’’ Kevin reassured her as he pulled into the parking lot of the gas station. ‘’I’ll be at your house in 5 minutes. Need anything else?’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No, I’m good, thank you Kevin.’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’See you soon,’’ Kevin said before hanging up and stepping out of his car.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Normally Kevin would text Gwen or simply honk to let her know he had arrived. He didn’t enjoy knocking on her door because it meant possibly having to talk with her parents, he was still on thin ice with them, especially with her mom. But seeing as Gwen wasn’t supposed to be walking and her parent’s car wasn’t in the driveway, he thought it best to hand deliver the plastic bags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped out of his car, making sure to lock the doors behind him before quickly jogging up to the front door and knocking. Ringing the doorbell felt too formal and just walking in like he often did at Ben’s house was out of the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he patiently waited, he heard his cellphone chime. He removed it from his pocket and unlocked his phone to see a message from Gwen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘’Do you mind coming in? I’m upstairs and it’ll take me a while to get to the door. Don’t worry, my parents aren’t here right now.’’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he had finished reading the message, he put his cellphone back in his pocket and opened the door to Gwen’s house. He had been over enough times to know how to get to her bedroom, since he assumed that’s what she meant when she said she was upstairs. He took the stairs two by two and walked to the end of the hallway where Gwen’s room was. The door was open and as he peeked his head in, he saw that Gwen was sitting on her bed and, unsurprisingly, doing some homework.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked up from her book when she heard him walk through the frame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’My hero,’’ Gwen said jokingly, but Kevin could tell by her tone that it was meant in an affectionate way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Well, you do send me on the most difficult of quests,’’ he replied, leaning against the door frame as if he was exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You’d better come here so I can give you a reward then.’’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin didn’t need to be told twice. He placed the plastic bags on her desk and crossed her room to stand beside where she sat propped up on her bed. He leaned down and gladly accepted her kiss. It ended much faster than he would have preferred, but he was rewarded by her brilliant smile when she pulled away from the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Thank you for helping me Kevin,’’ she told him once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Anything for you, baby,’’ he replied, giving her a playful wink. He watched her roll her eyes, but she was still smiling. ‘’How are you feeling? Are you in pain?’’ he asked her as he glanced at her ankle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’A bit, it hurts a lot more when I’m not sitting or lying down,’’ Gwen explained as she repositioned herself and motioned for Kevin to sit down next to her. ‘’I guess my mom was right about staying off my feet for a bit,’’ she mumbled a tad angrily as Kevin gently sat down, careful not to hit or touch her ankle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Where’s your mom anyways? I thought she was supposed to help you shower?’’ Kevin asked, suddenly frustrated that the woman who had made a big scene about removing Gwen from school so she could heal had ended up leaving her alone at home not even 48 hours after her accident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Her and my dad are at a friend’s house for a dinner party. She said it was rude to cancel at the last minute and that she could just help me shower whenever she got home,’’ Gwen explained as she snuggled into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’What time are they getting back at then?’’ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No idea,’’ Gwen sighed, once again unable to hide her frustration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Want me to help you?’’ Kevin said only to realise seconds after the words left his mouth what his question sounded like. ‘’I mean, uhh, obviously I can’t help you shower, forget I said that,’’ he stuttered, desperately trying to fix what he’d just said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gwen giggled at his flustered state. ‘’It’s okay, I know what you meant, you’re just trying to help, and I appreciate that.’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yeah, your mom would kill me if I helped you shower,’’ Kevin joked, trying to defuse the tension he was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’On second thought...’’ Gwen suddenly said, sitting up from where she had been nestled in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I don’t like where this is going,’’ Kevin immediately mumbled to himself. He recognized the look on her face, she was determined and was most likely going to say something he knew her mom would disapprove of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I am getting tired and I’d prefer to go to sleep sooner than later, so maybe I’ll take you up on your offer to help me shower,’’ she said, shifting her body a bit to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin’s mouth hung open as he tried to think of what to say. He had told Gwen several times that he’d do anything to help her, but he had a feeling he was a dead man walking if he helped her shower and her mom ended up finding out about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Gwen to see the panic in his eyes. ‘’Don’t worry, I have a plan.’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’I’m not surprised,’’ Kevin replied honestly. ‘’Do I have a say in this?’’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’No,’’ Gwen immediately replied, giving him a playful smirk. ‘’First, you go downstairs and grab one of the old plastic chairs my parents keep in the basement. Trust me, you’ll know it when you see it. While you’re gone, I’ll get changed and then we’ll meet in the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin sighed but did as he was told, he couldn’t say no to Gwen. He helped her get off her bed and gave her her crutches before making his way downstairs to the basement as she had instructed him to do. As always, Gwen had been right and he had easily found the chair in question. He made his way back upstairs. The lights in Gwen’s room were now off and the door to the bathroom was closed. He tentatively walked to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Um, is it safe to come in?’’ Kevin asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Yep!’’ Gwen joyfully replied from behind the closed door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin slowly opened the door, after repositioning the chair in his arms and closing his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’Where should I put the chair?’’ he asked, not sure where Gwen was in the bathroom since his eyes were still closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘’You can open your eyes, Kevin, I’m wearing a swimming suit,’’ Gwen told him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Kevin replied, slightly confused. He pried open one eye only to see Gwen sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She was indeed wearing the same bathing suit she wore whenever they went to the beach or the lake for a break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax babe, I wouldn't have done anything that would merit you getting killed by my mom," Gwen said as she smiled at her boyfriend's behavior. "But thanks for being so polite."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, of course," Kevin answered, shaking off the nervousness he had felt mere seconds ago. "So I'll just place this in the shower?" he asked, referring to the chair he was still holding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll just sit down while I take my shower, that way there's no risk of me slipping and falling. I'll just need your help getting out so I don't hurt myself," she explained as she watched Kevin carefully place the chair for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can do that, and I'll just wait in your room until you're done," Kevin said. "Need help getting in?" he asked, offering Gwen his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks," Gwen said, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her up and lean on to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kevin carefully helped her sit down on the chair and made sure her towels were within her reach so she wouldn't have to get up to get them once she was done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"All set?" he asked, making his way towards the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I forgot the bags in my room," Gwen suddenly exclaimed. "And there should be some tape in my desk drawers that we can use to tape it around the cast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No need, I got you," Kevin said as he walked back towards her. He placed a hand on the tub and absorbed the material. He then gently placed a hand on Gwen's cast and closed his eyes in concentration. He willed the material to leave his body and softly wrap itself around the cast. The material from the tub would keep the water off the plaster. "There!" Kevin exclaimed, proud of himself. "That should keep the water out and I'll just absorb it back once you're done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You really are my knight in shining armor," Gwen said, gently kissing him on the cheek since he was so close to her. "Thanks, I'll call you over once I'm done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll gladly be waiting, your Highness," Kevin replied while playfully bowing down to her. He then left the bathroom, closing the door behind him, to the beautiful sound of Gwen’s laughter. He loved being able to help her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! For those wondering how Kevin managed to place the material around the cast, I was inspired by the time Kevin wrapped the metal around Gwen's head to make sure she wouldn't be able to be mind controlled anymore. It's the same concept but around her cast! Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>